Midsummer night's dream
by DoriScully
Summary: Faye, Spike und ein extrem sexlastiges Abenteuer (Vorsicht: PLOTLESS!!!!!) ... nicht zu ernst nehmen! R&R pleaz


~ Midsummer night's dream ~  
  
von Dorothée E. Fritsch ( DoriScully@aol.com  
  
Related Series: Cowboy Bebop  
  
Spoilers: Keine... und wer die fic liest, weiß auch warum ^_~  
  
Rating: NC 17 !!! (extreme H !!! =P) - an alle unter 18 (!) noch mal zur Ermahnung : DIESE FIC IST DEFINITIV ! NICHT ! FÜR EUCH - GEHT WIEDER ZU DEN SAILORMOON- SEITEN ODER SCHAUT EUCH DRAGONBALL AN! *rofl*  
  
- Da sich allerdings sowieso keiner dran hält.. macht wenigstens nachher die Tastatur - oder was auch immer gerade vor euch ist - sauber !!!  
  
Keywords: . Ihr seid alt genug, die selbst herauszufinden ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Also meine Lieben, ihr alle habt es schon 10000 Mal gehört, aber trotzdem noch ein letztes Mal :  
  
- leider gehört mir weder die Serie an sich noch einer der Charaktere ... und wenn dem so wäre, dann müsste ich ja keine fic darüber schreiben !!!  
  
Summary: They did it all for the nookie ^_~  
  
Date: May 2002, edited September 2002  
  
Author's note: Diese fic entstand aufgrund einer bescheuerten Wette, der die Aussage eines Freunden zugrunde lag -- und diese war, dass es mir nie, nie, nie gelingen würde, eine fic zu schreiben, die sich als gleichermaßen sexlastig wie ansonsten weitgehend PLOTLESS herausstellen sollte - et ... voilá ! ...Ratet mal, wer gewonnen hat ^_~ (...ok ok, eigentlich er, weil er mich dazu gebracht hat, so eine bescheuerte fic zu schreiben... *hmpf*) (Und nochmal: diese fic hier ist mehr als nur eine Ausnahme!!! Lest bitte meine RICHTIGEN fics!!!)  
  
- Geschrieben aus Fayes POV (= point of view, Sicht(weise))  
  
Vor wenigen Stunden erst waren wir auf dem Jupiter gelandet und hatten uns in einer - wie gewöhnlich weit unter meiner Vorstellung einer heimischen Unterkunft liegenden - Spelunke einquartiert.  
  
Erschöpft von der langen Reise hatte ich mich in den für mich reservierten Teil dieser buchstäblichen Bruchbude zurückgezogen und damit begonnen, "überflüssige" Kleidungsstücke wie Schuhe, Jacke und meine Nylonstrümpfe abzulegen (und wie gewohnt achtlos in die nächste Ecke zu verfrachten)...  
  
Ein leises Klopfen am Türrahmen verriet Spikes Anwesenheit.  
  
Bis ich mich in gewohnter Lässigkeit zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war schon ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. - "Mal wieder weit unter Deinem Maßstab, nicht war?"  
  
Na... wenigstens hatte er gewusst , dass diese Baracke nicht meiner bevorzugten Unterkunftsweise entsprach. - "Das wirklich nicht." Ich hatte mir viel Zeit gelassen, bis ich mich nicht zu dringlich nach dem Grund seines 'Besuches' erkundigte: "... Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes?"  
  
Er trat einen Schritt näher und reichte mir einen kleinen karierten Zettel.  
  
Leicht verwirrt entknüllte ich die Notiz und las... - es handelte sich um die Adresse eines Golf & Country Clubs.  
  
"Heute Nacht, halb elf, zieh was Schickes an!" - So kurz und knapp Spikes Anweisung gewesen war, so schnell war er auch schon wieder aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Eine Weile rief ich ihm nach bis ich bemerkte, dass er sich vermutlich schon gar nicht mehr in einer der Räumlichkeiten befand...  
  
Ich riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr. - "Halb sechs..." Stirnrunzelnd und noch immer ermattet von der langen Reise warf ich mich auf mein Bett und begann zu dösen...  
  
  
  
  
  
Um Punkt halb elf hatte ich in der Lobby des Clubs auf Spike gewartet. Ohne zu wissen warum hatte ich in mein verführerischstes schwarzes Kleid geworfen und eine gute halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel zugebracht. - Sein Anblick jedoch entschädigte mich dafür für all meine Mühen... auch er hatte sich schwer in Schale geworfen und trat mir in schwarzem Anzug mit Rose im Revers entgegen.  
  
  
  
Nach einem vorzüglichen Diner hatte er mir grinsend ein rot eingewickeltes Päckchen gereicht. "Für mich?" Er nickte.  
  
Nicht weniger verdutzt war wohl mein Gesichtsausdruck, als ich einen schwarz- lila changierenden Bikini in meinen Händen hielt. Fragend sah ich ihn an.  
  
Wie zuvor waren seine Anweisungen kurz und knapp gehalten... "Schon mal einen richtigen Pool gesehen? - Wie auch immer... ich würde Dich gerne in einem sehen!"  
  
Noch verstand ich nicht ganz, worauf er hinaus wollte... "Wie schnell kannst Du Dich umziehen?" "Eh..." "Gut, wir sehen uns in 20 Minuten! Der Pool befindet sich in den Kellergewölben..." Und schon war er verschwunden. An diesem Abend hatte er es wirklich geschafft, mich vollkommen zu verwirren...  
  
  
  
Als ich die letzten Treppenstufen des Kellergebäudes herabgestiegen war, sah ich ihn schon sehnsüchtigst am Rand des Pools auf mich warten - auch, wenn er mich noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte...  
  
Leise schlich ich mich an ihn heran bis ich nahe genug war, um ihn mit einem gewaltigen Schubser ins Wasser zu befördern.  
  
Ein riesiger Schwall Wasser spritze in meine Richtung, als er wieder aufgetaucht war und nach Rache gesinnt hatte. Dann war er in Windeseile aus dem Wasser geklettert, hatte meine Taille umfasst und war mit mir zusammen wieder ins Wasser gesprungen.  
  
Nach Luft japsend tauchte ich ein paar Sekunden später wieder auf... er hielt mich noch immer fest umschlungen.  
  
Mit meinem Rücken an seiner Brust umklammerte er mich und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. Ich erstarrte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er mir gegenüber irgend eine Form von Zuneigung gezeigt. Langsam drehte ich mich um und blickte in seine dunklen Augen, die wie immer voller Leben waren. Unsere Köpfe näherten sich in einer fast unmerklichen Geschwindigkeit. Ich schloss meine Augenlider, als sich unsere Lippen in tödlicher Sicherheit zu einem Kuss trafen. Seine Hände lagen nun auf meinen Schultern und die meinen ruhten auf seinen Wangen, um sicherzugehen, noch etliche Augenblicke so zu verweilen...  
  
Unsere Lippen lösten sich von einander und er ergriff meine rechte Hand. Langsam zog er mich in Richtung einer der gekachelten Treppen am Beckenrand, wo er zwei Stufen unter mir Platz nahm, sodass er schließlich etwas niedriger hockte als ich.  
  
Wieder begannen wir, uns leidenschaftlich zu küssen und ich zog Spike noch näher zu mir heran... Mit beiden Händen umfasste ich sein Gesicht, sodass unsere Oberkörper nur weniger Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren...  
  
Während unsere Küsse immer stürmischer wurden, fuhren seine Fingerspitzen meinen feuchten Nacken entlang, bis sie schließlich die Schulterblätter umrundeten und sich auf den Weg an meinen Armen entlang machten.  
  
Ich spürte seinen immer schneller werdenden Atem angenehm auf meinem Gesicht und auch mein Herzschlag wurde unweigerlich immer schneller... Seine Finger hatten inzwischen meine Handrücken erreicht und streichelten sie zärtlich, bis sie plötzlich meine Gelenke umfassten und so meine Hände von seinen Wangen lösten. Mit einer seiner stützenden Hände an meinem Hinterkopf und der anderen hinter meinem Rücken senkte er sich behutsam, ohne mir wehtun zu wollen, über mich und legte mich auf die unteren Stufen der marienblau gekachelten Treppe, ohne dabei aufzuhören mich zu küssen. Das Wasser umspülte nun meinen sich heben- und senkenden Oberkörper und mit einem unglaublichen Gefühl von Geborgenheit in seinen Armen konnte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick seit langer Zeit wieder meine Sorgen vergessen. Auch er schien seit einer halben Ewigkeit endlich wieder wenigstens einen Moment lang seine Bürden außer Acht lassen zu können und gab sich mir in etlichen Küssen hin...  
  
Ich spürte, wie seine Finger über meinen Rücken unter Wasser zu den Schnüren meines Bikinioberteils wanderten und nach einer Weile den provisorischen Knoten, der das zierliche Stück Stoff am richtigen Platz gehalten hatte, langsam lösten. Das nasse Bikiniteil blieb leblos auf meiner Haut liegen, bis endlich - fast eine Ewigkeit später - seine Finger aus dem Wasser an meinen Rippen entlang wanderten und zunächst unter dem Oberteil verschwanden. Meine nass- kalten Brustwarzen hatten sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und empfingen die - zunächst sachten, dann immer stürmischer werdenden- Liebkosungen, die seine Finger aussandten.  
  
Mit einem Male hatte er mich meines Bikinioberteils entledigt, indem er es mir über den Kopf gezogen und es an den Beckenrand geworfen hatte.  
  
Unsere Lippen trennten sich und die seinigen begannen, sich langsam aber unaufhörlich ihren - von diversen Küssen auf meinen Hals unterbrochenen- Weg nach unten zu bahnen. Seine Zunge umkreiste spielerisch den Bereich meiner rechten Brustwarze, als ich seinen Kopf in meine Hände nahm. Tief vergruben sie sich in seinen Locken als er begann, sanft an meinem Nippel zu knabbern...  
  
Als ich seinen Kopf sachte noch näher an meine Brust heranzog, intensivierten sich seine zärtlichen Bisse und ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhrt meinen Lippen... Mit der linken Hand liebkoste er meine andere Brust, welche teilweise ganz - abhängig von meinem von der Atmung verursachten Senken und Heben des Oberkörpers - vom Wasser des Pools umspült wurde. Als sich meine Lippen wieder nach den seinigen sehnten, zog ich sachte seinen Kopf zu meinem heran und wieder küssten wir uns innig, mit der Zeit immer stürmischer werdend. Da er nun gänzlich auf mir - nur getragen von der Leichtigkeit des Wassers - lag, konnte ich sein sich härtendes Glied durch seine Hose auf meinem Unterleib spüren. Meine Fingernägel fuhren über seinen blanken Rücken und - langsam aber sicher - lösten sich seine Hände von meinen Brüsten. Schauer trieben durch meinen Körper, als ich bemerkte, was ihr neues Ziel darstellte.  
  
Über das Unterteil meines Bikinis gleitend machten seine Finger plötzlich zwischen meinen Beinen halt und verweilten dort eine Weile. Ich blickte tief in seine dunklen Augen und bemerkte, dass er auf ein bejahendes Zeichen von mir wartete. Kurz schloss ich meine Augen, um ihm damit eine Erlaubnis zu suggerieren.  
  
Unter Wasser glitten die Finger seiner rechten Hand unter eine Seite meines Bikiniteils und fuhren zunächst an der Außenseite meiner Schamlippen entlang, bis er plötzlich langsam in mich eindrang. Sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger bewegten sich langsam in mir und ich unterbrach unseren Kuss. Wieder neigte er sich über meine Brüste und begann nun, diesmal die Warze meiner linken Brust mit dem Mund zu umschließen. Seine Bewegungen in mir wurden stetig, wenn auch langsam, immer schneller und schon spürte ich einen Orgasmus in mir wachsen. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt umfasste er - immer noch in mir - mit dem freien Arm meine Schultern und hob mich ein paar Stufen nach oben, sodass nur noch meine Knie vom Wasser umspült wurden. Das Gefühl seiner sich in mir bewegenden Finger intensivierte sich außerhalb des Wassers um ein Vielfaches und so kam es, dass ich bald von der Ekstase meines eigenen Orgasmus erfasst wurde...  
  
Zärtlich küsste ich ihn auf die Stirn, als er nach einer Weile zu mir aufsah. Wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen und verloren sich einige Augenblicke lang in einander...  
  
Während er mich plötzlich endgültig des letzten Teiles meines Bikinis entledigt (indem er die Knoten zu beiden Seiten meiner Hüften gelöst) und es zu meinem Oberteil an den Beckenrand geworfen hatte, wanderte meine rechte Hand unter seine Hose und begann, den Bereich unterhalb seiner Hoden leicht zu kraulen... Er beugte sich vor um mich zu küssen, und ließ dabei eine seiner Hände wieder in Richtung meiner Brüste wandern, die andere umschloss meinen Rücken und zog mich wieder näher zu ihm heran... Während wir uns stürmisch küssten, fing ich an, langsam sein erregtes Glied mit meinen Fingerspitzen entlang zu fahren, um es dann nach einer Weile mit der gesamten Hand zu umschließen.  
  
Wieder glitten seine Fingerspitzen meinen Bauch entlang, am Bauchnabel vorbei, bis sie dann erst eine Weile an meinen Schamhaaren spielten, und dann seine rechte Hand noch weiter nach unten wanderte und erneut in mich eindrang. Mit den Fingerspitzen der zweiten Hand berührte er hin und wieder sachte meine stark angewachsene Klitoris, während meine Hand noch in langsamen Bewegungen die Länge seines Gliedes entlangfuhr.  
  
Nun war ich es, die sich einige Stufen nach unten bewegte, bis er meine Brustwarzen auf seinem nackten Oberkörper spüren konnte... Etliche kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilend bahnte ich mir den Weg über seine Brust bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, an dem meine Zunge einige Augenblicke spielerisch verweilte. Sein Glied noch immer reibend spürte ich mit einem Male, wie er meinen Kopf ergriff und ihn sachte weiter in Richtung seines Unterkörpers bewegte. Ich verstand, wollte ihn allerdings noch ein wenig 'leiden' lassen.  
  
Zunächst zog ich ihm nur langsam die Hose von den Beinen, befeuchtete dann Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner rechten Hand mit Speichel und strich über die Spitze seines Gliedes, aus der ein wenig warme Flüssigkeit austrat, während ich unzählige kleine Küsse in der Gegend seiner Schamhaare verteilte... Mit seinen Ellbogen stütze er sich nun auf einer der Stufen ab, als mein Mund über sein Glied wanderte und es schließlich vollkommen umschloss. Zunächst verteilte ich Speichel auf der gesamten Länge und begann dann, meinen Kopf in langsamen Bewegungen auf und ab zu bewegen. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr ich über seine Hoden und ließ meine Zungenspitze dann an seinem Glied entlang fahren, bis sie den äußersten Punkt erreicht hatte. Dort umkreiste sie mit kaum bemerkbaren Bewegungen die Spitze und verschwand dann wieder ganz in meinem Mund. Erneut verteilte sich ein wenig leicht klebrige warme Flüssigkeit in meiner Mundhöhle und sein Atem wurde heftiger. Eine ganze Weile bewegte ich meinen Kopf in abwechselnd schnellen und zaghaften Bewegungen auf und ab, um abwechselnd die gesamte Länge seines Glieder in meinem Rachen und dann wieder nur dessen Spitze an meiner Zunge zu spüren... Parallel zu seinen leichten Zuckungen beschleunige ich endgültig meine Bewegungen und auch mein Saugen intensivierte ich merklich. Trotz eines warnenden Stöhnens seinerseits hielt ich sein Glied mit meinem Mund fest umschlossen; in Folge seiner heftigen Kontraktionen bemerkte ich, wie sich nach und nach mein Mund mit seinem Ejakulat füllte...  
  
Ein letztes Mal fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über sein langsam erschlaffendes Glied und wurde mit einem sanften Lächeln empfangen. Sofort suchte er nach meinem Mund, um dort allerdings -erleichtert- nur noch einen Hauch des vorherigen Geschmacks vorzufinden; wir verweilten einige Augenblicke in einem innigen Kuss vertieft.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mein Rücken und meine Beine umfasst wurden, sodass Spike langsam aufstehen und mich durch eine geöffnete Tür des Kellergewölbes nach oben ins Freie tragen konnte. Wir befanden uns in einem zum Club gehörenden mediterranen Garten; er steuerte auf eine in einiger Entfernung stehende weiße Liege zu.  
  
Die laue Luft der Mittsommernacht strich zart um meine Schultern und ich erblickte den sternenklaren Himmel, kein anderes Licht außer dem des silbernen Vollmondes erhellte den Garten... Spike setzte mich behutsam auf der äußersten Spitze der Liege ab und breitete eine bereitliegende Decke darüber aus; mit einer zweiten Decke in den Händen setze er sich zu mir und umfasste meine Taille von hinten. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und zog mich zu ihm nach unten, sodass wir in den einmaligen Sternenhimmel über uns schauen konnten...  
  
Nach einer Weile drehte ich mich um, sodass ich mit meinem Bauch auf dem seinen lag, und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Spike gab mir daraufhin zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und umarmte mich noch einmal, bis er mich mit der zweiten Decke umschlang und aufstand; ich begann zu dösen...  
  
Im Halbschlaf bemerkte ich erst langsam den Atem zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren auf den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang, bis sie am oberen Ende angekommen waren und zärtlich meine Bauchdecke streichelten. Ich bemerkte, wie er mit der flachen Zunge zwischen meinen Beinen entlangfuhr und einen feuchten Pfad hinterließ...  
  
Mithilfe seiner Finger hielt er meine Schamlippen leicht auseinander und wieder wanderte seine flache Zunge über das Innere, bis er begann, mit der Zungenspitze an meiner Klitoris zu spielen... Ich spürte ein leichtes Saugen, dann ein zärtliches Knabbern, bis er schließlich von ihr abließ und mit der Zunge in mich eindrang... Nachdem er einige Augenblicke später zwei Finger zur Hilfe genommen hatte, saugte er wieder sachte in der Mitte zwischen Klitoris und seinen sich immer schneller bewegenden Fingern. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er ein leichtes Zucken und warme Flüssigkeit, die nun leicht den Vorhof füllte... Ein letztes Mal ließ er seine Zunge über meine Schamlippen gleiten, bis er wieder rückwärts unter der Decke hervorkrabbelte und sich neben mich legte, wo er mit einem zärtlichen Kuss empfangen wurde. . .  
  
Wieder küssten wir uns eine Weile stürmisch, bis er zu mir unter die Decke gekrochen kam und sich an mich schmiegte. Ich rubbelte seine inzwischen leicht kühl gewordenen Arme und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren durch mein noch immer nasses Haar. Seine Nasenspitze näherte sich meinem linken Ohr und nach einem zarten Hauch bemerkte ich, wie er sanft seine Zunge darin kreisen ließ... Unter leichtem Kitzeln wand ich mich, um mich danach nur um so enger an ihn zu schmiegen.  
  
Während meine Hände erneut in Richtung seines Unterkörpers wanderten, begann er, leicht meine Brüste zu massieren und nach einer Weile meine Nippel in den Fingerspitzen zusammenzudrücken...  
  
Nun war ich es, die unter die Decke wanderte und etliche Küsse auf seinem Bauch verteilte. Doch anstatt ihn erneut durch 'einfachen' Oralsex zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, nahm ich sein Glied nur kurz in den Mund und verteilte ein wenig Speichel darauf. Nachdem ich es mit den Händen ein paar Mal auf und abgefahren war, hatte es wieder seine volle Größe erreicht und mein Oberkörper schob sich wieder auf seinem eigenen entlang nach oben.  
  
Dann richtete ich mich auf und kniete über ihm, um mich umzudrehen (natürlich nicht, ohne ihm vorher noch einen langen innigen Kuss gegeben zu haben...) Er ergriff meinen Hintern und zog ihn zu sich herunter, sodass ich nun nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Gesicht kniete, ohne jedoch wirklich auf ihm zu sitzen. Wieder ließ er seine Zunge tief in mich eindringen, bis ich mich schließlich nach vorne beugte, um erneut sein gesamtes Glied in den Mund zu nehmen. In extremer Ekstase versuchten wir beide, uns möglichst schnell gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt zu bringen...  
  
Als erstes spürte ich die starken Zuckungen in meiner Mundhöhle, dann wieder die warme Flüssigkeit, welche sich langsam in meinem Mund ausbreitete. Nur wenige Augenblicke später überkam auch mich die extreme Empfindung eines Orgasmus...  
  
Nach diesem fast gleichzeitigen Orgasmus sank ich an seine Seite, wo wir engumschlungen und zugedeckt auf der Liege einfach ein paar ruhige Augenblicke verweilten...  
  
Ich erhob mich von der Liege und streckte mich. Dann zog ich Spike das wärmende Handtuch vom Oberkörper weg, legte den wahrscheinlich stattlichsten Mann des Universums frei, und breitete die Decke auf dem mittelhoch stehenden Rasen aus. Zunächst mürrisch folgte er der Bewegung meines Kopfes und nahm neben mir auf der Decke erneut Platz, wo ich ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss empfang und so seine Laune schlagartig wieder aufheitern konnte...  
  
So kam es, dass er ein kleines Stück nach unten wanderte und erst mit der Zungenspitze, dann mit den Zähnen meine Brustwarzen liebkoste. Nach einer Weile umschlang ich mit beiden Armen seinen Hals und zog ihn sanft zu mir nach oben. Sein halb erregtes Glied fuhr zwischen meinen Beinen entlang und blieb auf meiner Bauchdecke liegen, wo ich es mit beiden Händen umschloss... Schnell war es wieder zur vollen Größe angewachsen und Spike ließ sich das kleine Stück, mit dem er sich in der Luft befunden hatte, sachte auf den Rücken fallen. Mein rechtes Bein legte ich zu seiner linken Seite, sodass ich auf allen Vieren über ihm kniete und nur die äußerste Spitze meiner Brüste seinen Oberkörper berührte.  
  
Ein paar Mal bewegte ich meinen Unterkörper auf und ab, sodass er an der äußeren Seite seines Gliedes entlang fuhr... Plötzlich ergriff er mein Becken und platzierte es genau über seinem erregten Glied, während ich es mit einer Hand einführte. Eine Weile lang blieben unsere Bewegungen zaghaft, um zunächst das Gefühl totaler Verbundenheit in uns aufzunehmen. Langsam erst wurden unsere Bewegungen schneller und passten sich in gleichem Rhythmus einander an...  
  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile liebten wir uns unter dem offenen Sternenhimmel, bis er plötzlich meine starken Kontraktionen um sein Glied herum spürte, welche auch bei ihm einen Orgasmus auslösten, der trotz der vorherigen extrem heftig war... Nur langsam trennten wir uns nachdem unsere beiden Orgasmen vollkommen abgeklungen waren und sich sein Ejakulat in mir ausgebreitet hatte...  
  
Erschöpft sank ich zu seiner Seite, wo wir uns noch einen langen zärtlichen Kuss gaben und ich nach meinem ersten Liebesbekenntnis friedlich einschlief...  
  
"Ich liebe Dich, Spike, ich..."  
  
  
  
Ein leichtes Ziehen an meinem rechten großen Zeh riss mich aus meinem Traum.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was Dich ganze vier Stunden hat träumen lassen ..."  
  
Verdutzt reibe ich mir die Augen.  
  
"... jedenfalls weiß ich aber, dass Du in einer Stunde eine 'Verabredung' hast und ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass Du Dich langsam mal in Schale werfen solltest wenn wir in diesen Club reingelassen werden wollen, um den Kerl zu schnappen!"  
  
- Mit diesen Worten war Spike auch schon wieder aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden und ließ mich peinlich berührt alleine zurück...  
  
  
  
*** FIN *** 


End file.
